Nameless
by DaynaJD
Summary: The sound of metal clanging against metal interrupted the silence of the secluded forest meadow.  Amber eyes glared across interlocked blades at hard exotic green eyes.  Rating for adult situations and sexual content. PWP. Lemon.


A/N: Don't ask where this came from. I only meant to take a quick break from studying and five hours later, this is what I get. Oh well. This is a stand-alone fic with Mugen. It could take place pre- or post- _Samurai Champloo_, really. This hasn't been proofread, so please excuse any mistakes. 

I don't own _Samurai Champloo_ and not money is made from this work.

**Warning**: This fic is rated for mature audiences only (17+). It contains adult situations and sexual content. Please read at your own discretion.

Enjoy. Comments are always loved.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nameless**

The sound of metal clanging against metal interrupted the silence of the secluded forest meadow. Amber eyes glared across interlocked blades at hard exotic green eyes. A small smirk slowly spread across thin lips. It was answered by a mirroring smirk on his opponent's pink tinted mouth. The silence momentarily returned to the forest as the two continued to stare at each other.

"You're not bad. Too bad I have to kill you," the last words were yelled as Mugen twisted his sword and brought his foot around to kick his opponent's ribs. She twisted and jumped gracefully to the side, her sword casually before her, but her corded muscles shown under her tight black tunic betrayed her readiness for his next attack. The smirk had not left her face.

"A shame. I was about the say the same thing about you," she replied calmly. In a flash of movement, she was upon him. Her sword cut across at his neck, but Mugen leaned back, gracelessly dodging her attack. He flopped on to his back, circling his legs and kicked out in her direction. He flipped himself back on to his feet and smiled with satisfaction when he noticed her grimace of pain.

Her pain hardly slowed her next attack. She came at him slowly, circling him as if she were some predator stalking her prey. Her legs, clad in black pants, crossed one over the other as she moved. She burst forward and slashed at him, but Mugen deflected it easily. She slammed her fist out, grazing the side of his jaw before he was fully able to dodge.

With a speed he hadn't expected, she reversed the direction of her blade and cut across his sleeve. Mugen smiled. He hadn't had this much fun in a while. Too bad it would have to end soon. He leapt and kicked out, spun, and kicked out again. She raised her sword to shield the first kick and dropped the ground to dodge the second. She was on her feet again when he landed and they ran at each other, their swords interlocking a second time.

They were both panting and sweating as they stared at each, amber orbs locked with green as their swords ground against each other. Mugen let his gaze dip lower for a moment, watching as her chest heaved up and down in her labored breathing.

She spun away, forcing Mugen to take a few stumbled steps forward. He'd barely regained his foot before she was on him again, her knee coming up to connect with his nose. He spun around, barely dodging the attack and falling to the ground in an unceremonious heap. She leapt down at him as he raised his sword.

Cold metal touched his neck as felt her abdomen pressed against the tip of his sword. A second passed, two, three, but neither moved a muscle. Mugen became uncomfortably aware that she was straddling his hips and that her breath was escaping in gasps through her parted lips.

Two swords fell to the soil with a muffled thump. Rough hands, calloused from years of swordplay and hard work, grabbed at black fabric. Lithe fingers gripped red clad shoulders. Mugen pulled her down, shifting on his elbows to meet her half way. Thin lips pressed against tart pink ones in a messy kiss.

Opening his mouth, his tongue darted out to lick at her lips. She let him in. Their tongues battled like their swords, stabbing at each other, dodging each other, driving each other crazy.

As they kissed, his wild hands lifted the hem of her tunic and rubbed at the soft skin hidden beneath. She shuddered on top of him and tugged at his red over shirt. She moaned and ground her hips against his growing bulge as he removed his lips from hers. He mumbled something inaudible as he tore his shirt and over shirt off, not caring if they ripped in the process. In one fluid motion, he hooked his legs around her and reversed their positions. His wolfish grin and hungry eyes made her moan and lift her hips as she peeled off her tunic. He didn't hesitate to take out his knife, and she didn't flinch when he brought it to her bindings and sliced through them. She actually leaned into the cold metal and groaned as it slid over her hot skin. He licked his lips as he watched.

Unable to wait any longer, he pounced down on her, driving his tongue down her throat as he shoved his knee in between her thighs. He growled and ran his hands down from her neck to cup her supple breasts. She groaned in his mouth and arched into him. Her hands explored his scar-ridden back, her finger nails lightly dragging across his flesh. He dropped his hips down on top of her, grinding his clothed erection against her clothed pelvis as he licked and bit at her lips and neck and cherry red nipples. She moaned and groaned and thrashed under him as she dug her nails into his back and pulled at his wild hair and licked and bit at his lips and neck in return.

"Off," he growled as he tugged at his pants. She protested slightly at the loss of his hands on her body, but she wiggled out of her pants just as quickly as he did. They barely took time to admire each other's toned naked forms before he devoured her mouth again. One hand snaked down her neck to pinch at her nipples and rub her breasts while the other moved farther down her body. Her breath hitched in her throat as he pushed a finger into her. Not to be outdone, she moved one of her hands from his back and wrapped it around him, pumping slowly in time with his moving finger.

He slapped her hand away at the same time he removed his finger and slammed himself into her warm, moist depths. Their breathing became erratic as their pace became frantic, punctuated by their cries and moans of pleasure. She matched him thrust for thrust, lifting her hips as he pounded into her. The tension climbed until he couldn't hold back. Two quick thrusts and he stiffed and cried out. She followed him over the edge, clenching around him and arching her chest into his with a scream of pleasure.

He rolled off of her, sprawling in the cool afternoon grass. They both lay for a while, neither moving as each tried to catch their breath. They didn't cuddle. There were no whispered promises or gentle soothing, just labored breathes slowing down and pumping hearts finding their normal beats.

After a while, she stood and gathered her discarded clothing. Mugen propped up on his elbows and watched her graceful movements as she dressed. She pulled chopsticks out of her disheveled hair and it fell raven straight down her back. She kept her back to him as she brushed it out with her fingers. Mugen just watched her from his perch on his elbows, making no move to follow her lead.

She redid her hair and secured it with her sticks. Mugen absently noted that the chopsticks were topped with twin butterflies. It was only when she picked up her sword and absently wiped away the grass and sod that Mugen spoke.

"Hey, you never told me your name," he stated lazily. She glanced back over her shoulder as she smoothly sheathed her sword.

"You did not ask," she replied. Mugen shrugged, conceding the point. He grinned as he watched her retrieve the simple kimono she dropped at the start their encounter and wrapped it around her outfit. He flopped back on his back and pillowed his head in his hands when she left the small clearing.

He smiled lazily. Life was good.


End file.
